


Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levihan Modern AUShe's a long-legged, sun-kissed beauty with tattoos in hidden places and multiple piercings.Her leather jacket's on his bedroom floor, her ripped jeans too and she's pretty sure one of her heeled scarlet boots got left in the living room in their haste last night. At least her glasses are on top of the bedside drawer- they managed that, at least.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Excerpt 1 - The Call

"Is this Mister Levi Ackerman?"

The voice of a woman on the other line stirs Hanji awake, she rubs her eyes before finding her fiancé casually getting himself dressed. Why he makes it a habit to put calls on speaker still puzzles her to this day. It does make her appreciate his trust more, because he's a private person that normally doesn't like to share.

"Mister Kiefer Ackerman and his wife, Arisa died this morning from a mall bombing. I'm very sorry for your loss, sir, we were able to identify them from Mister Kiefer's severed torso and Miss Arisa's crushed body. We need someone to plan the funeral, sir- their will also indicates that you and Mister Kenny Ackerman are qualified to gain custody of their ten-month old daughter, Mikasa Ackerman. Their assets, however, haven't been addressed so it legally falls to their daughter, and subsequently the guardian... We've been trying to reach Mister Kenny for three hours now... Sir?"

Levi sighs before finally speaking, "Kenny's a bounty-hunter."

He had moved from standing inside the walk-in closet to sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at nothing.

"I see... How soon can we expect you?"

"...I- I don't..."

Hanji grabs her black turtleneck from Levi's side of the bed before speaking, "We're currently in the Rose Region, but we'll try to get there within the week."

"Oh! Very well, ma'am. You have my sincerest condolences, we'll be keeping what's left of the bodies preserved until then. We've also emailed both Ackermans, but the contents are probably the same as what Mister Kiefer's lawyer had sent."

"Alright," Hanji replies.

"Thank you, ma'am. We'll be in contact again soon."

As the phone signals the end of the call, Hanji lets her eyes wander the room in silence contemplation. Her leather jacket's on his bedroom floor, her ripped jeans too and she's pretty sure one of her heeled scarlet boots got left in the living room in their haste last night. At least her glasses are on top of the bedside drawer- they managed that, at least.

She puts on her glasses and decides to speak first, "When are we leaving?"

Levi's stare snaps quick in her direction. "What? Aren't you defending your thesis on Monday?" he asks.

Hanji knows how important family is to him though, and he's been trying to cherish his Uncles more because of his mother's death a couple of years ago. Kiefer was Kenny and Kuchel's half-brother, he was the youngest of the three. Although Levi's never seen Mikasa in person yet, Hanji just knows that he'd never let his infant cousin be put into the system because he has a caring heart like that.

She loves that about him, but he's right about her thesis too. "I don't want to leave you alone, though..."

"Tch. I'm not that fragile, four-eyes."

"That's Missus four-eyes to you, grumpy old troll."

"Quoting Dora on me now?"

Hanji chuckles, "If we're gonna have a kid here soon, you better get used to it." She then pokes him on the side before embracing him, "It's going to be alright."

"Hanji... Are you sure... about marrying me? Now that there's a ninety-percent chance of me ending up with my cousin?"

She spontaneously straddles him, with their eyes staring at each other, she answers him. "Kenny's basically a traveling cop that drags people into court kicking and screaming, but alive. There's no way he'd have the time to watch over Mikasa, let alone want to. He's very committed to his girlfriend though, what was her name again?"

"Caven. She doesn't like kids much, either."

Hanji snorts, "Yeah, the moment the caller mentioned Mikasa, I knew I'd stick with you- if only to make sure that the kid lives till she's independent-

Levi flicks her forehead for that. He kisses her chastely after, "At least we're not in a rush to get married."

"I need to graduate first- Oh! Oh my gosh, don't you think it'd be so cute if Mikasa toddles down the aisle as the flower girl? Oh my gosh! I'm a genius!"

Her fiancé rolls his eyes.


	2. Excerpt 2 - Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa - 10  
> The twins - 6  
> The youngest - 2  
> they also have a dog here, the akita, which is a fluffy Japanese breed.

Levi wakes up at the sound of Mikasa's crying, sleep leaving him completely once noticing that the other side of the bed hadn't been touched. He walks to the nursery only to find Hanji already there, cradling his cousin and humming as she sways from side to side. He gently places a hand on his fiancè, "Alright?"

"Yeah, she doesn't need changing. She's probably still adjusting to her environment. Everything's new to her, so this is normal," Hanji answers.

"Why're you still up?"

Hanji smiles at him, "Revising before I print the final hardcopy. The panelists just wanted me to revise some points, then I have a last presentation to my thesis adviser, and that's it. I'm a lawyer, finally, after years of school- and you know what else? The Survey Corporation sent me an email, Keith Shadis retired and Erwin got promoted so their firm has an opening."

"That means you're turning down Maggath's offer, right?"

"Yep! Everything is really coming together," she says. Mikasa yawns after Hanji's statement, "Awww... She's so cute, Levi..."

He smiles at her cooing, then she yawns too. "You should get to sleep," he suggests after she puts Mikasa back to the crib.

Hanji takes her glasses off, "My laptop's still in the living room. Can you get it?"

"Yeah, go change and get to bed, four-eyes."

* * *

Mikasa, Levi found out, can't walk if she's not cruising the furniture. Aside from that, as far as he knows, Mikasa hasn't said her first words yet- Hanji thinks it must be because they were strangers to the baby. Levi is kind of disappointed, but he also can't wait for the baby to become more comfortable with them and their home.

Hanji also told him that they'd have to stop rocking his cousin to sleep eventually, as well as start reading children's books to develop some skills he isn't sure the baby already needs. Although the idea of a child with good listening skills sounds great to him, which is why he finds himself browsing the internet one night...

"Levi, go back to sleep..." Hanji murmurs at the back of his shirt.

"Sorry-

"Or turn your phone's brightness down, it's a god damn Wednesday tomorrow..."

It's Hanji's last practice graduation tomorrow, yet despite everyone of their friends fussing about it, Levi's more concerned about shopping for children's books to the point of browsing some online. He wants a decent story that comes without a dark origin, preferably with a happy ending and nothing to do about disobedience. Fortunately, he's already found two that should be available in the local bookstore.

* * *

After graduating, Hanji and Erwin decided that she can start working on the first of May to let the firm adjust to their new schedules and other changes that came with Shadis' retirement. It's good to have a couple of weeks of rest for herself- and it was even enough time for Levi to treat her by booking a renthouse near the beach, six-hour drive away from the city. They took Mikasa with them since she's finally starting to be able to sleep through the night, and the beach is actually helping cool all of them down.

Hanji is sure that their three-week stay will be very relaxing.

"Mhhhg... Mahgggm, Mamhhh."

_'Is she...?'_

Hanji leans in towards the playpen, momentarily putting her phone aside; Levi's still out there, surfing. She went ahead to the house because she wanted to review all of the pictures from the graduation ceremony as well as their first day here, vacationing. Mikasa gurgles at her, and Hanji decides to go from the couch to the floor, kneeling in curiosity.

"Mnnnha... Mhhha."

"Mama," Hanji whispers in assistance.

The baby chortles, gleefully clapping her little hands. Hanji whispers the word again, watching as the sun-kissed rosy face brightens that much more, the picture of innocence and unbridled joy.

"Mahma... Mnghhh-mah, Mahmmm."

Her heart feels full at the thought of the sweet implication that the baby sees her as her mother. She unlocks the playpen and opens her arms wide, gesturing for the baby to come and walk. Mikasa does, hesitantly at first, but she still pulls herself up using her stuffed toys as leverage.

"Ma-ma, ma-ma, mahmma," The girl says as she lands face-first onto Hanji's thighs after the short trek.

Hanji coos at the sight. She couldn't help but carry the baby towards the couch for a tickling session, nuzzling the baby all the while. Levi comes home to the sound of giggles and laughter filling the renthouse, a smile gracing his already pleased features.

"Oh, Levi... is it alright if she called me her mom?" Hanji asks with a not-so subtle pout.

"It's fine. We'll tell her about Arisa and Kiefer when she's older..."

* * *

"Mom? Are you... still awake?"

A now ten year old Mikasa asks as her head peaks into Hanji's home office. The desktop's screenlight illuminates her mom's face, "Is something wrong, 'Kasa?"

"Dad says he's sorry... Please, come to bed with us..."

Flashback of that post-dinner argument fills her head. Mikasa must've overheard them if she's coming to apologize, Hanji knows Levi too well. He wouldn't involve any of their children, let alone ask Mikasa to apologize for him...

_"We can't all be the land-lord of an apartment complex!"_

_"You know that I do more than that-_

_"Oh yeah, how could I possibly forget that you're a tea shop investor. What's a lawyer compared to that, huh?"_

_"Hanji, that's not what we're arguing about here, you're too busy all the damn time that you even forgot about the twins' PTA meeting!"_

Hanji sighs, she saves her work before powering down the computer. "Alright, my love. Let's get you to bed-

"No, I wanna sleep in your room tonight... Please?"

"Okay, okay..."

And here she was, thinking she could get away with sleeping on the guest room or something. It surprises her to see Levi with the twins and their youngest already occupying the king-sized bed, the only one missing is their Akita.


	3. Excerpt 3 - Lucien and Hestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien - light, French  
> Hestia - hearth, Greek
> 
> in this AU, the Zoës are Greek and Italian, while the Ackermans are German but Levi's birth father is French.
> 
> Katrina - pure, and her nickname Katz - priest of righteousness, both of German origin. Hanji and Levi were thinking of Kuchel when they named her because Katrina looks a bit like Kuchel with Hanji's eyes and personality.

"Oh, there seems to be another one-

The doctor is cut off by Hanji's screech, Levi winces at the grip of his wife on his arm. "What... do you mean... by another one?"

"Your son's twin is still inside, ma'am..."

"Levi... I swear to God, if you make me go through this shit again-" she cuts herself off as she lets out an ear-piercing wail.

It explains a lot- the weight gain, the eating, the random bouts of cravings, the constant tenderness and the mood swings. She was carrying twins all along.

* * *

**Age 4 - In which they weren't found**

Lucien is a brunette Levi-look alike, while Hestia is Hanji's black haired mini-me. Together, they were terrors and when you setup Mikasa to watch over them? Absolute chaotic mess. An example of this is when Levi temporarily left his kids so he can collect an old lady's overdue rent on the third floor.

Imagine his panic when he comes back to an empty fifth-floor ensuite, he even power-walked to the rooftop to see if they were there, but they weren't. Dumbly, he looked down, but thankfully there isn't any evidence of any children splattered somewhere on the concrete ground. They could be anywhere in the building!

He had panicked for a whole hour searching through all four floors with some of his tenants even volunteering to help. Until his pregnant wife called-

"Yeah, Levi, I'm gonna need you to come back up here. The kids are in trouble-

"I know that, Hanji-

"No, they're troublemakers. They were playing hide and seek from you. Mikasa was hiding in the bath tub, Hestia was in my closet and Lucien was inside the laundry basket."

"It was 'Kasa's idea," he hears Lucien say.

* * *

**Age 8 - They were suspended**

"I want the truth and nothing but the truth," Hanji exclaims.

The twins stand before her while Mikasa scoffs at the side, "You're not in court, mom. Easy," the twelve year old says.

Hanji sends Mikasa a silencing stare to make the pre-teen quietly return to her duties. Ever since Mikasa got her period, she's been spending more time with Hanji; she eventually found purpose in printing her mother's case details, and Levi even built a small desk for Mikasa to work in alongside Hanji in her home office.

"Why did I get a text from both the principal and your father? What crime did you possibly commit to earn two weeks of suspension?"

Lucien stops shuffling his feet and looks up sheepishly, "Hestia got mad that Rachel was bragging about her test scores and flipped Rachel's food tray. They were serving chicken soup today, and it was still hot. Rachel got first degree burns..."

"But Lucien yelled _'food fight'_ when Rachel threw her juice at me! I got drenched _and_ pelted with food, and it's all. His. Fault!" Hestia cuts in, emphasizing by poking Lucien's shoulder with three fingers.

"Why two weeks though?" Mikasa asks.

Lucien shrugs.

Hestia answers, "Lucien's friend pulled the fire alarm so everyone got so soaked and it was disgusting!"

"But I wasn't the one who put dye in the water tanks, you did!" Lucien reasons.

"I didn't buy the dyes! And I'm never gonna be your errand-girl again, idiot!"

" _No, you!_ You're not supposed to tell!" Lucien yells back. "Reggie's right, you are a stupid girl."

Hestia let out a gasp at her twin brother's last statement, but before she can push him, their mother stands up from behind her desk.

"Hey, hey, you two! You're telling me that this food fight and this dye in the water thing all happened today?" Hanji asks.

The twins give her a single nod.

"This is ridiculous, no wonder your father sent you to me-

"Or dad saw the mess they're in and recoiled..." Mikasa comments.

Hanji ignores that. "What're we gonna do to you for two weeks, hm?"

In the end, Levi took advantage of two available helping hands in order to do a general cleaning and inspection of the whole apartment complex. He even hired Oluo early for the technical checkup of the two elevators, the generators, and electricity. For two weeks, Levi's tenants kept asking why the twins were in the hallways sweeping and mopping- they had to tell the truth that they were suspended because their mother told them that what they're doing could be mistaken as child abuse or child labor.

* * *

**Age 12 - They made Mikasa cry**

Being a responsible sixteen year old meant that Hanji and Levi can afford to be lenient with Mikasa now that she's in Senior High School. One of their rules for Mikasa is to be home before Hanji- which is roughly around nine including overtime. Another is to text where she's going after school hours, and to text frequently.

Mikasa often chooses to inform Hanji of her whereabouts instead of Levi because he's fond of asking the why, where and who questions. Imagine his surprise when Mikasa arrives home at 5 pm, earlier than her usual, with tears streaming down her face.

Levi momentarily looks away from his laptop's display of the stock market before he asks, "What's wrong?"

"Dad... I'm sorry..."

Levi's face pale- _'Sorry for what? What is she sorry for? What did she do? Is something wrong? Is she pregnant? Did she kill someone? Is she on drugs? Did she fail a subject? Is-'_

"I lost the twins!" Mikasa crumples to the carpeted floor, sobbing.

"Huh?"

"I wa- was picking up the twi-ns from school today, but H-Hestia w-wanted ice cream so I walked away to b-buy some... When I looked ba-ack they were gone... A guh-green van drove away, it drove away with them. I'm sorry!"

Levi kneels on the floor too, he moves Mikasa's fringe away from her face. "Did you call the police?"

"N-no."

"I'll do it, but you'll have to call your mom-

"Dad? What's going on? 'Kasa?" Katerina, an eight year old now, comes out of the hallway.

Ever since the news started highlighting the rise of kidnapping rates, Levi's been very diligent in their youngest girl. It seems his protectiveness was in the wrong place, he shouldn't have forgotten about the twins...


	4. Excerpt 4 - Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasa and Katz - just bonding between eldest and youngest.
> 
> Bean is their dog.

The investigation for Lucien and Hestia's disappearance is still on going, with both of their parents still out with the police. It's already 10 pm though, and since no one's putting Katz to bed, Mikasa and her are eating carbonara for a very late dinner in the living room with a muted documentary playing in the television for entertainment.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Mikasa shrugs, "If Hanji and Levi aren't back yet, you can choose."

"You're not going to school either, right?" Katz asks as she made up her mind.

"I wanna look for them too, but I'm not going to leave you home alone either."

Katz laughs nervously, "That's good... Not that I'm scared, or anything. Hey! Why're you calling mom and dad by their names now?"

"Katerina... you know that I'm technically your aunt, right? Hanji and Levi aren't my parents."

"No, but they chose to have you as their daughter, didn't they? So that makes you my sister because they picked to have you instead of picking you to go live somewhere else."

Mikasa frowns at Katerina's statement, because it was all true and reasonable. She did have one argument though, "I don't think your parents are going to keep wanting me around after I lost your real brother and sister."

The eight year old slams her paper plate on the coffee table, "You take that back! You're my real sibling too! And you didn't lose them, they were kidnapped! Mom and Dad said it wasn't your fault, so why can't you believe it?"

"Because I chose to walk away, don't you get it Katz?!? I chose to turn my back, I chose wrong! And now Lucien and Hestia are probably out there being gutted for their organs, or they could be forced into working illegal jobs, or what if they're-"

_'raped? tortured? dead?'_

"That's not true! That's not true! No! Nooo!!!" Katz starts screaming this repeatedly, food forgotten. Their dog comes from the kitchen, an Akita, and he starts barking as well.

Mikasa feels more guilt pile inside of her as she watches the child have a breakdown- maybe their bickering even interrupted the dog's dinner. She lets the tears fall from her eyes again before crossing the carpeted floor from Hanji's favorite armchair towards the couch. She has to wrap both arms around Katz' torso to calm the girl down, and they both fall into the couch's armrest.

"Look at me- look at me, Katz, look at me," she instructs. "You're right, Katz. I'm wrong, Lucien and Hestia will be back. Mom and Dad will find them, you'll see. Alright? I'm wrong, Katz. Alright?"

The girl is still sniffling and lightly heaving but manages to speak, "Please... choose to believe us next time, Mikasa. We love you so much..."

"I love all of you too, Katz. I'm sorry-

"No, don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong. No, no, no."

"Okay, okay, okay. Calm down, please, it wasn't my fault," Mikasa reiterates.

"If it was you that got kidnapped, you know mom and dad would look until nighttime too, right? They chose to have you, 'Kasa. Chose to love you, raise you and be there for you."

Mikasa loosens her hold and lets herself fall properly onto the couch, slouched in her usual lazy position. She watches Bean climb onto the couch, making an effort to cuddle them, "I wish they'd come back soon."

No sooner than she spoke, her phone rings. She scrambles to answer it- it's Mom! She moves to get up, much to the displeasure of the Akita, walking to the sliding door of the living room as she motions for Katz to wait while she answers the call in the rooftop. Mikasa fears that it's bad news, so she opted to answer it in private...

"Hi, mom..."

"We found them- and seven other kids! Thank goodness! They're in an underground den, making coderoin- for fuck's sake!"

"Language," Levi says in the background.

Mikasa exhales, relieved. She smiles, "When are you coming home?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. Lucy insists on taking the other kids back home to their parents, we volunteered. And Levi needs to return the CCTV footage from the ice-cream shop, the diner and the Seven-Eleven anyways. Chief Mike is going to tail us because my car can't carry all of the children," Hanji explains.

The ice-cream shop, diner and Seven-Eleven were all several blocks away from each other but thankfully Levi and Chief Mike Zacharius were able to borrow the important footage. Mikasa presumes that they got the license plate from those.

"None of them are hurt? They're all safe?"

"Oh, Hessy said they mostly get slapped but the bitch, Carly Strattman, wanted their hands in working condition- that fucker. Levi found the kids with their ankles chained to stools. Lucy saw his father and they kicked the stool into breaking. There were three kids per room, but there were five rooms made into makeshift labs so Carly Strattman's probably out there kidnapping more."

"So, the criminal's still out there?"

"She is... But not for long. We've contacted Kenny, and part of the reason why I'm delivering the kids home is to talk with their parents..."

"You... want to build a case..." Mikasa realizes.

"I do. I know that she could've done worse, but it's still unforgivable..."

"Okay," Mikasa doesn't want to hang up yet so she adds, "Katz doesn't wanna go to school... She had a breakdown while we were eating dinner..."

"Oh..."

"Tell her it's fine, it's a Thursday. We can all stay home and have a long weekend."

"Really, dad?"

Hanji scoffs, "I'm not choosing to condone this. Education is important, you two."

"But Strattman is still out there, you said so. She could be mad that you personally foiled her business," Mikasa reasons.

Levi agrees, and together they were able to convince Hanji to work from home too. That Thursday became a horror movie marathon for the whole day- blankets, stuffed toys and popcorn everywhere. Surrounded by her family, Mikasa decides that she's glad they chose to include her, and that from now on, she'd also choose them.

* * *

On Friday, Hanji arranges an online meeting for her pro-bono case against Strattman. The twins did interrupt at one point, if only to see how the other kidnapped kids were doing as they press their faces to the camera space. Levi suggests that Hanji move from the living room to her private office, but she waves him off. She claims that it's good for the children to bond in case of trauma from their shared experience, even better that they want to reach out to each other.

On Saturday, Mikasa wakes up to find Levi and Kenny on video-call during their respective meals. It turns out that Kenny is within the country and had already started investigating the Strattmans- particularly Carly's father. He calls again, before dinner, to inform them that Carly Strattman didn't work alone in kidnapping the twins- she had three other allies, one of which is her boyfriend.

On Sunday, the newspaper stopped printing about the whole affair while the television news just started. Erwin Smith even called to inform them that Mike's getting badgered by a few paps desprate for a public statement. Nobody said anything about Hanji or Levi's involvement yet but it will probably be revealed soon enough.

* * *

Two years later, Mikasa stands outside of her mother's office with a decision. She's eighteen years old now, and she's been working as her mother's part-time assistant for two years...

With a breath, she knocks.

"Come in," Hanji calls out. "Oh, Mikasa, what's going on, dear?"

"I think... I've chosen what course I want to take in college..."

Hanji gestures at Mikasa's desk. On the back of Mikasa's desk-chair hangs Hanji's- now Mikasa's -beige leather jacket that's lasted both women for a good while. It's still wearable after all these years, and it's used quite often as well. Mikasa doesn't take a seat though, she walks to get closer instead. "I'm choosing Political Science."

"Huh, really?"

Mikasa nods, "While I'm not confident enough to go for a law degree, at least I know that I want to take a pre-law course. It's not Legal Management, like what you took... But I found a school that offers an Education minor for it, I'll be able to teach if I never choose a career in Law."

"If that's what you want, I personally think it's a great plan! Are you sure you want Political Science, not Journalism or anything to do with math? You're pretty good at math. I don't want you to associate college with my or Levi's careers..."

"I'm sure, mom. This is my choice, and besides, if Moblit gets tired of you, you can hire me full-time."

Hanji chuckles. "That's true. Send me the details so we can work out your college paperwork soon."

"Yeah, okay... Thanks mom."

"No problem, dear."


	5. Excerpt 5 - Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katz - 14, in-coming High School Freshman  
> Lucy & Hessy - 18, High school graduates  
> Mikasa - 22, She's the assistant to the City's Finance Director and the Mayor secretly values her opinion more. Too bad she's still in College though.

"Shit, Hess', what is that?" Mikasa exclaims in shock, dropping the toga in process.

Hestia raises a brow while she continues to calmly use the curling iron. "It's a tattoo, 'Kasa, haven't you ever seen one?"

"I know what a tattoo is, Hessy, but why do you have one? Does mom know?"

"Lower your voice, sis. Obviously, she doesn't know, dad doesn't either. So hush, alright...?"

"Explain," Mikasa deadpans as she picks up the toga and starts dusting it.

Hestia puts the curling iron down and turns from her dresser to face her older sister. She pouts at Mikasa before explaining, "Alright, remember when we treated mom to a Girl's Day-out for her birthday?"

"And we went to the sauna and saw her tattoos, is that where this is inspired from? I distinctly remember that the dragon on mom's left hip does _not_ stretch to her butt," Mikasa states.

"I know that- Lucien doesn't, neither does his older friend. We got matching ones instead, but we did copy Mom's Wings of Freedom, see." Hestia stands up and points to her inner right thigh.

Mikasa winces, "that must've hurt."

"Oh, it did. It really did, I thought for sure that you're all going to find out because I got an infection or something. Lucy kept sneaking ice on both of our rooms so it stopped hurting then it got better... eventually- we're fine."

"You didn't copy the rest of mom's tatts did you?"

"I didn't, I swear I only have these two," Hestia says before offering the eyebrow pencil to Mikasa. "Come do my brows, won't you?"

Mikasa hums, she could tell that there's something Hestia isn't telling her.

* * *

"Hey, brat!" Levi tugs on Lucien's right earlobe. Lucien's face pales comically in the mirror. "Since when did you have a mafia symbol behind your ear?"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about, dad."

"That's the Zoë mafia symbol, before the shoot-out sixty-five years ago. Your mom's grandfather was the last Boss, and her grandmother, the last Consigliere. Their children migrated to America, now tell the truth, why do you have that?"

"Er- I didn't know it was a mafia symbol. I just thought that mom's tattoo looked cool, okay? I'm sorry..."

"Since when?"

"huh?"

Levi crosses his arms as Lucien turns his head. "Since when did you have it?"

"Last month..."

How could he have failed to notice a tattoo sitting at the back of his only son's ear? His firstborn son, nonetheless- and for a whole month too?

"Tch, you should tell your mom about this. There's a story of why she has her tattoos, y'know. She didn't just get them because she wanted to decorate or look cool or whatever," Levi tells him.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"You're eighteen. And you're a good kid, only too reckless sometimes. You need to be more patient, more in control and more calm. You got your mother's temper, but at least you calm down easily..."

"Oh... Thanks dad. Uhm, by the way... This isn't the only tattoo I got... They were having a sale, y'see, and I got two more..."

Levi sighs, "Later, tell your mom. We're gonna be late."

* * *

"The Dragon with holes on its burnt wings represents life. I got it when my father died due to kidney failure, it was the left kidney and he was a lawyer too. He and my mom always told me stories about the good dragon who died because fire burned him. It's ironic that the dragon loved fire so much that it got to his wings; my father loved drinking too, he didn't have very healthy eating habits..."

Katz, who is emotional due to her period, stands from her position in the couch. "Aw, Mom! That's so sad," she says as they embrace.

"The Zoë family crest... Now, that one's a story that can be found in the internet, but long story short, my grandparents died in a shoot-out trying to prolong the rival family from getting to their sons. My father and Uncles safely got to America with two briefcases-worth of condemning evidence against the rival family and every single one of their associates. Dad's older brother said that _'It's the most nerve-wrecking flight of his life'_ because he knew his parents weren't likely to make it out of that confrontation alive. And since he was fifteen at the time, America considered him and the rest of his younger brothers- including dad -a minor. They got sanctuary and justice for their parents' deaths in the end..."

Mikasa frowns, "Your Family Crest looks like the Azumabitos' but... more honorable."

Levi scoffs, "Nothing honorable about your Aunt that just wants you for your money."

"The water phoenix on my back represents my failure to kill myself... I've just started taking my Masterals for Criminal Law when I fell into depression. I didn't realize how heavy the workload would be, but I was already so miserable after my parents passed. I was such a loner that I fell into drinking and smoking and sororities with the fake-friends, the drugs and sex... I was barely holding on to my part-time job and when I got fired, I just... jumped into the river and tried to drown..."

"I saved her, kids, don't worry," Levi says at their children's silence.

"what the fuck, mom?" Lucien murmurs with tears down his cheeks.

Mikasa couldn't help but cross the room and join Katz in embracing their mom, Hestia joins them and she's also crying. "Oh my gosh, Mom. I'm so glad you're alive..."

"A-and the Wings of Freedom?" Lucien asks carefully.

Levi sets his mocktail down on the coffee table, "You don't have to tell them that one, four-eyes..."

"No... They should know... I suffered a miscarriage before Levi and I started dating..."

"What?"

"It was November, it was my second year of masterals when I... I got ambushed by an upperclassman. He was a fairly popular up-and-coming lawyer, and he was even working under the Marleyan governor- at that time... He violated me and by the end of that, he said that nobody would believe me... I was just an upstart bitch and he was the 'top dog'. He threatened to get his boys going after me if I tried to ruin his reputation. I still gathered the evidence against him though, but then... I found out that I was pregnant..."

"Mom," Lucien calls out brokenly. He then takes a step before falling in front of the armchair, embracing Hanji's legs with his head on her lap. His tears were staining his mother's white slacks, but Levi is sure Hanji doesn't care for that.

Hanji sighs, "There were so many instances that I wanted to kill myself during those two and a half months of pregnancy. I hated myself for having an innocent baby inside of me that I saw it as a parasite... I'm guilty and glad that I lost it, because I wasn't ready for it. I was so sure that I wasn't going to be able to look at it without seeing that damned monster..."

"A bus driver cut into a truck about to cross in front of them and it ended with the bus flipped sideways. Hanji was on that bus, and she was on the side facing the ground. It was night time too, so help didn't come fast enough. The nurses in the Emergency Room told her about the miscarriage," Levi says to answer their unasked questions.

Hanji smiles softly at him, "I remember the nurse giving you her condolences because she thought you were the father when you picked me up... The funny thing is, you didn't even know I was pregnant, and we weren't even dating..."

Levi rolls his eyes, "You were already my best friend though. And I can't believe you still won't tell me who it was."

"Someday, I will... Someday."

After a few moments of silence, Hestia is the first to break off from the mother-children group hug, "I can't take this! Tell us a happier story. Like, how did you and dad meet?"

"Don't be so pushy, Hess'," Lucien lightly berates.

"I was in a business course, about to graduate when your mother spilled a whole bottle of fish sauce on me in the market. In exchange, I found her sleeping in the campus library and poured two packets of soy sauce down her back to wake her up."

"I got us kicked out of the library and into the Dean's office," Hanji tells them as Mikasa breaks off from the group hug too, but not before placing a kiss on their mother's cheek.

"We weren't friends by a longshot, back then..."

"I hated you, and I'm so glad you graduated because your eyes were so full of judgement! ...I'm glad you saved me from drowning though..."

"I certainly didn't think that jogging on the riverside before sunrise was a good idea..."

Hanji chuckles, "And then, kids, your father listened to me go on and on about my problems while I'm sitting on the grass, soaking wet and ugly-crying. He was pretty soaked too, and even if it was only our third physical interaction outside of death glares, I already knew he was a good person."

"We started texting, like, what, bi-monthly?"

"Yeah... And then you got me a job in your teashop, which is technically Farlan's but you still got me hired anyways..."

Levi nods, "I remember Farlan commenting about how I'm leaving the complex more, and I told him I was just buying mom's medicine- which is true. I just didn't necessarily have to stop by the shop, but I did it because I wanted to check up on you."

"Aw," Hanji says the same time Mikasa says, "That's actually really cute."

Lucien stares at Mikasa, surprised at the use of the word 'cute' in that sentence. Hanji ruffles his hair, while Hestia turns her head to see Bean stirring awake in his dog bed. Katz lets out a yawn as she breaks off from the embrace, leaving Lucien the only one still attached.

"I think that's everyone's cue to get to bed," Levi decides.

"What? But aren't we like, considered adults now. Do we have to?" Hestia asks.

Hanji shakes her head, "You have to. As long as you're living under your father's roof, you'll do as he says."

"I notice that you said 'do as he says' and not 'we,'?" Mikasa inquires at the implication.

Without missing a beat, Hanji replies, "Because no matter _where_ you live, _how_ you live _or_ how old you are, I can only hope that you'll still listen to your poor old mother."

"I promise that I will, mom," Lucien vows.

Levi and Hestia roll their eyes before simultaneously muttering. "Mama's boy."

Katz starts giggling while Mikasa internally promises that she'll listen too.


End file.
